Ils sont où, mes beignets?
by VickyWinchester
Summary: OS! Alors que Gajeel profite d'un moment de détente sous une bonne douche chaude, Laxus entre dans la salle de bain et... Vous vous doutez bien de ce qui se passera par la suite! (Attention! PWP!)


**Coucou! Alors c'est la première fic que je publie ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**C'est un Laxus/Gajeel (que voulez-vous, ils sont parfaits), alors si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez passer votre chemin! x)**

**J'aimerais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont forc- *regarde autour d'elle d'un air craintif en entendant des grognements menaçants* encouragée à publier, spécialement_ koritrickster et Sirina Lokaria_! I wuv u! :3**

**Et enfin, je dédie (est-ce qu'on peut dédier des fics à des gens? 0_o) cette fic à _Mimisikus_, que j'adoooore :3**

**Bref! Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit de ce récit et blablabla, vous connaissez le refrain! Bonne lecture!**

**(Pardonnez-moi s'il reste des fautes xD)**

* * *

L'eau brûlante de la douche coulait à flot sur le dos courbaturé de Gajeel qui soupira de bien-être en sentant ses muscles se détendre. La dernière mission qu'il avait exécutée avec Laxus s'était révélée être d'une facilité presque insultante, à part lorsqu'il avait dû porter Laxus sur ses épaules, celui-ci s'étant assoupi à cause d'un sort lancé par le chenapan qu'ils recherchaient. Résultat : il était douloureusement courbaturé. Il lava minutieusement sa longue crinière, passa ses doigts dedans pour défaire les nœuds qui pouvaient s'y cacher et les rinça pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace du savon parfumé qu'il avait utilisé pour la nettoyer.

Il tourna le robinet pour arrêter le jet d'eau et essora ses cheveux puis sortit l'une de ses mains de la douche pour attraper sa serviette à l'aveuglette. Il sentit le tissu frôler le bout de ses phalanges et il l'empoigna pour se sécher sommairement. Finalement, il l'entoura autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Laxus qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir appris à cogner avant d'entrer.

\- Eh, t'as vu mes...

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, le visage cramoisi, les yeux écarquillés. Gajeel était juste là, devant lui, son torse couvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Il suivit du regard une gouttelette qui tombait de ses cheveux pour suivre sa clavicule, traverser ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux qu'il savait dur comme l'acier pour enfin faire une courbe sur la chute de ses reins et s'écraser sur la serviette qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il avala difficilement sa salive en voyant un spectacle d'une telle beauté sous ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça? 'Tain, c'est flippant à la fin! s'écria le Dragon Slayer, un peu troublé par le drôle de comportement de son ami.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, commençant à ressentir une chaleur diffuse en lui. Il s'approcha lentement du brun qui recula par réflexe. Mais bientôt, il fut acculé au mur de la douche, et le Mage de foudre continuait d'avancer vers lui.

\- Merde, c'est vraiment pas drôle, Lax'! s'exclama-t-il alors que la peur le gagnait peu à peu. Mais était-ce vraiment de la peur?

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le susnommé qui entra lui aussi dans la douche. Il appuya ses mains sur le mur où Gajeel était collé et fixa ces iris rouges carmins qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres et le Dragon Slayer pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur son nez. Les yeux du Mage de foudre étaient noirs de désir et la faim s'y reflétait. Il commença à respirer plus rapidement, sachant ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Toutefois, il ne se dégagea pas, soit parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait tout simplement pas. Peut-être appréciait-il le fait d'être regardé de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps mais qu'il avait refoulé ses désirs au plus profond de lui par fierté. Peut-être que son amour pour le blond y était pour quelque chose. Mais ce dont il était conscient, à ce moment-là, c'était que Laxus était trop proche de lui pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Laxus... susurra-t-il d'une voix qui ne pouvait être la sienne, rauque et sensuelle.

C'est cette même voix qui causa la perte du blond. Il parcouru l'espace qui les séparait et, après un court moment d'hésitation, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du Dragon Slayer. Ce-dernier fut surpris de la tendresse dont le Mage de foudre faisait preuve et de la douceur de ses lèvres qui à elles seules firent manquer un battement au cœur du brun. Il sentait que ce simple contact remplissait maintenant un vide dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Cependant, il sentait que plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Laxus recula légèrement sa tête pour voir si Gajeel souhaitait continuer. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Le brun avait les paupières closes, les joues rosées et les lèvres humides et rougies par le précédent baiser. Cette vision le fit sourire et il posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue du Dragon Slayer qui ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer. Leurs visages furent irrémédiablement attirés et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le métalleux passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le serra contre lui, voulant plus de cette chaleur que lui procurait le corps de son futur amant.

La langue mutine du blond glissa alors hors de sa bouche et quémanda l'accès à celle du brun qui, sans attendre, écarta ses lèvres pour laisser les deux consœurs se rejoindre dans un bal endiablé. Gajeel apprécia immédiatement le goût sucré des beignets qu'avait son ami. Bientôt, leurs mains s'aventurèrent à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Le Dragon Slayer agrippa les pans de la chemise mauve du Mage de foudre et les écarta d'un coup sec, éclatant au passage les pauvres boutons. Il lança le vêtement dans un coin et se jeta sur la clavicule de Laxus qui gémit en sentant la langue du brun sur sa peau. Cette même langue descendit rapidement vers les pectoraux du blond et Gajeel mordilla légèrement un téton durci par le plaisir, tirant un grognement de douleur de son coéquipier. Il lécha la morsure puis fit subir le même traitement à son jumeau. Laxus, ne voulant pas être le passif, prit le Dragon Slayer par les épaules et le retourna pour ensuite se coller contre lui, le coinçant entre le mur et son torse. Il lécha son lobe d'oreille alors que ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la chute de ses reins où la serviette était toujours attachée et la retira en tirant vivement dessus.

Il prit un instant pour admirer le corps sculpté à la perfection de Gajeel qui lui appartenait à présent. Il en avait rêvé, il avait rêvé de cette peau sous ses mains, de ces lèvres sur les siennes, de ce torse se pressant avidement contre le sien… Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'entendre gémir son prénom encore et encore, lui procurer du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Il ne savait rien sur les sentiments que Gajeel avait pour lui, mais il savait cependant que ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun était un amour inconditionnel qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire taire.

Le Dragon Slayer grogna en voyant que le blond ne bougeait plus et empoigna la boucle de sa ceinture pour le tirer à lui. Son érection rencontra le tissu rêche du pantalon de Laxus, ce qui le fit involontairement gémir. Le Mage sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les mains du brun s'affairèrent à lui retirer ses derniers vêtements alors que les siennes parcouraient le torse musclé de son amant. Quand sa ceinture fut défaite, il se recula prestement pour retirer son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Le souffle de Gajeel s'accéléra à la vue d'un Laxus complètement nu face à lui. Il était encore plus parfait qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main et l'attira plus près de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient mais l'excitation était trop grande, ils n'y portèrent même pas attention. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à chaque fois que l'un des deux hommes bougeait son bassinet leurs gémissements résonnaient dans l'habitacle de la douche. C'était tellement bon…

Malgré leur empressement évident, le blond décida d'y aller doucement. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, il voulait que tout se passe bien. Alors, il caressa la peau basanée du brun avec délicatesse, gravant chaque courbe, chaque relief, chaque cicatrice dans sa mémoire. Il radoucit le baiser pour le rendre lent et sensuel. Il dévia la route de ses lèvres pour embrasser la commissure de celles de Gajeel, puis sa joue, sa tempe, et alla mordiller son lobe d'oreille jusqu'à lui tirer un faible geignement. Satisfait, il continua d'embrasser le visage du métalleux, et suivit un chemin invisible qu'il traça de sa langue de son menton à sa clavicule qu'il mordit à son tour, laissant une marque violette pour le marquer comme étant sien, ce qui excita encore plus le Dragon Slayer. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se déplaçaient dans son dos et voyagèrent de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses dures qu'il agrippa fermement. Gajeel souffla fortement contre lui, tentant de créer une friction entre leurs virilités.

Les yeux fermés, le brun savoura les caresses que lui prodiguait le blond. Être cajolé de la sorte le mettait dans tous ses états, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Cependant, il comprenait le désir du Mage de foudre de ne pas se presser et contrôla ses pulsions du mieux qu'il put. Ce fut tâche difficile quand il sentit la bouche de Laxus sur l'un de ses mamelons, le suçant avec insistance. Gajeel rejeta la tête en arrière sous la force de la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit alors. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son amant contre sa peau alors qu'il passait à l'autre bouton de chair. Il gémit bruyamment en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du blond, tirant dessus à quelques reprises. Laxus sembla satisfait car il embrassa une dernière fois le torse du brun avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Il présenta deux doigts que Gajeel fixa un moment avant de prendre en bouche. Il allait être le passif pour ce soir. L'idée l'excitait tout autant qu'elle le rendait nerveux. Il suça tout de même avec entrain les doigts de Laxus, les lubrifiant au maximum avec sa salive, et il se souleva du sol pour croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille, coincé entre le mur et l'homme à la cicatrice. Celui-ci le soutint en passant son bras gauche dans son dos, évitant de ce fait qu'il tombe par terre. Il dirigea ses doigts lubrifiés vers l'intimité du Dragon Slayer, qui se mit à trembler d'appréhension. Laxus s'en rendit rapidement compte et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve dans le but de le calmer. Cela sembla fonctionner car il se détendit en répondant au baiser. Il en profita pour faire tourner son index autour de son entrée avant d'appuyer plus fortement pour le faire entrer en lui. Gajeel grogna d'inconfort et bougea un peu le bassin pour trouver une position plus confortable. Laxus fit quelques vas-et-viens, attentif aux bruits qui sortaient de la bouche du brun pour être sûr de ne pas le blesser. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et le métalleux se crispa, mais l'encouragea à continuer.

La douleur que Gajeel ressentait était bien minime comparée à celles qu'il avait déjà vécues, mais elle était très différente. Il savait que Laxus s'en faisait pour lui mais il ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette, il n'était pas fait de sucre, bon sang! Il le poussait à poursuivre sa préparation en se forçant d'ignorer la désagréable sensation que cela lui provoquait. Il s'arqua soudainement en criant de surprise quand il sentit les doigts du blond heurter un point extrêmement sensible en lui. Un plaisir dévorant se répandit dans ses veines alors qu'il amorçait lui-même un mouvement de balancier, s'empalant sur les phalanges du Mage de foudre en râlant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir longtemps et plus que tout il voulait venir pendant que Laxus serait en lui. Il se redressa assez pour retirer les doigts de son intimité pour presser maladroitement ses fesses contre l'érection de son amant qui palpitait sous lui.

Laxus comprit le message et le regarda dans les yeux pour être sûr de son consentement. En voyant la lueur dans les iris de sang du Dragon Slayer, il reprit de l'assurance. De la main gauche, il empoigna les hanches de Gajeel pour le soulever un peu plus et, de l'autre, il guida son sexe vers son intimité. Il le pénétra doucement, soupirant de plaisir à chaque centimètre gagnés. Une fois tout entré, il patienta, attendant que le métalleux s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il remua le bassin pour l'inciter à continuer, il se mit à bouger lentement en lui. Il avait du mal à ne pas jouir, là, maintenant. La chaleur en Gajeel était jouissante, et il ralentit ses mouvements pour retarder son orgasme. Se fiant aux gémissements encourageants que poussait le brun, il accéléra le rythme, cherchant ce point magique qui le ferait crier. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque Gajeel cria de plaisir en se cambrant, la tête rejetée en arrière contre la paroi de la douche. Le blond sourit et s'enfonça brusquement en lui, frappant à nouveau de plein fouet sa prostate, le faisant presque hurler. Il recommença encore et encore, ses coups de butoir se faisant de plus en plus désordonnés alors que le plaisir montait en flèche en eux.

Dans un court moment de lubricité, il guida sa main droite entre leurs corps bouillants et s'empara de la virilité intouchée de Gajeel, qui se tordait de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir Laxus bouger en lui, sa longueur le pénétrer sans relâche et son souffle chaud et irrégulier contre sa clavicule. Les sensations étaient magiques et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Les gémissements de Gajeel, sa chaleur, son étroitesse, cela fini de rendre Laxus fou. Il le pilonna sauvagement, sentant la chaleur de la jouissance se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il vint brusquement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se répandant dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Il mordit sa clavicule sous la puissance de son orgasme et ce simple geste fit jouir Gajeel à son tour en un râle bruyant en s'arquant.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour revenir de leur orgasme, qui était sans aucun doute le plus spectaculaire de leur vie! Laxus se laissa glisser sur le sol, le brun assit sur lui, et se retira de son intimité, les faisant tous deux gémir faiblement. Ils restèrent là, essoufflés, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. La tête du Dragon Slayer dans le creux de son cou, le blond caressa sa chevelure sombre, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut la voix de Gajeel qui l'en sortit.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça..? lui demanda-t-il sans bouger.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Le métalleux se redressa et le fixa sévèrement dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu profité de mes sentiments envers toi pour me baiser contre ce mur? réitéra-t-il, la colère se lisant sur ses traits.

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un sourire quand l'information se rendit à son cerveau. «Mes sentiments envers toi», c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Alors son amour était réciproque. Cette nouvelle le fit rire intérieurement. Qui aurait cru que lui, Laxus Dreyar, tomberait amoureux de Gajeel Redfox, et que se dernier partageait ses sentiments? Si on lui avait dit cela quelques mois auparavant, il aurait éclaté de rire et envoyé paitre cette personne. Mais maintenant, ça semblait si évident.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de réagir qu'il se jetait sur ses lèvres. Il parut surpris mais répondu au baiser. Ils se reculèrent ensuite tous les deux et Laxus caressa sa joue du dos de sa main dans un geste adorateur.

\- Parce que je t'aime aussi, crétin, répondit-il tendrement en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Gajeel sourit. Il n'avait plus à cacher ses émotions, qui devenaient toujours plus intenses au fil des jours. Il se réinstalla confortablement sur son amant et le serra contre lui. Les bras forts du Mage de foudre l'entourèrent et ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques minutes, savourant simplement ce moment d'intimité.

Dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause que Gajeel avait mangé tous les beignets.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative, pour que je puisse m'améliorer! :D**

**Je vous aime! Quoi? On se connait pas? Je vous aime quand même! (-^3^)-***

**Bisoooooou XXXXX**


End file.
